


The Fallen Wings of the King

by Alba_Wolf



Series: Sad Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, dissoultion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_Wolf/pseuds/Alba_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 27th, 1947. It was made official that Prussia was no longer a nation. This is a story on what happened in that room as America spoke out, as Russia held Germany back. As Prussia finally gave in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Wings of the King

It had seemed as though the clocks had all frozen in time for the old nation, he couldn’t even hear the quiet ticking or the soft tocking of the arms moving. Everything was completely silent. His once vibrant red eyes now hazy and looking straight down to the tiled floor, trying to hide all the pain shocking his body from showing. Holding back tears that wanted to spill from both rage and sadness. No. He mustn’t cry. The white locks of hair now messily fallen over his eyes, mud, blood... filth now dirtying the once proud country. The once proud empire that flew above on grand black wings. The albino was crushed, sat on his knees, dreading the words that was about to shoot through his ears. Already feeling the bullet in his head, splitting him apart but no. He won’t show them. He won’t show the damage. He mustn’t. 

Upon hearing the stupid American clear his throat, the empires eyes shifted to the left towards the noise of protest coming from his younger brother, currently being held by a Russian who’s eyes filled with sadness for both the Germanic brothers. A sigh past his lips as he saw lines of water coming from the Germans face, thinking to himself quietly. ‘Come on bruder, I taught you never to show tears’. Shifting his head a little so he could look from one side to another he noticed how there was hardly anyone in the room, he felt like laughing at himself a little from it. After always trying to cheer everyone up and keep them save from worries they just left him like that. Including his two best friends, he thought they would be here by him to smile and laugh and say how he would be back in no time. No. His heavy chest felt like it had been punched when he realised he was missing one person he never thought would leave him. Maybe it was for the better the brunette wasn’t here to watch as he crumbled away. Yeah it was for the better. He started alone with his name, he was the one who would carry it to his grave. 

His chest ached like never before as he heard the mumbling of the American, making him turn his attention back to him though as the blonde spoke the last words they were clear and loud enough for everyone to hear. Gil feeling his skin across his spine start to pull, getting ready. 

“… And with this… I hereby announce that Königreich Preußen…”   
He felt like he could feel his heart stopping as his breath hitched in his dry throat. Finally a single tear fell from the crimson eyes as he thought about his promises to never leave and always be there, his promise to always carry the black eagle on his shoulder forever and make his wonderful nation live on. ‘…this ist it…’

“…Is officially dissolved…”

As soon as those words were spoke it felt like someone had taken a spear and fired it through the centre of his spine, coming out his chest and pinning him to the ground. With a chocked cry of agony from the blonde German as the normally strong nation tried to reach out for his brother, getting one hand free to stretch it out to the albino on the ground, though it was to no avail as the American nation nodded towards the Russian holding the German. With a slow nod the tall Russian escorted the breaking German back to his home. Away from all this, away from the nation who taught him everything, away from his brother. Away from the one who always stayed by him that it never crossed his mind that his day would ever come. 

As the albino stayed melted to the ground, the American simply left the room without even a second glance at what he had done. The wooden door clicking shut to signal he was alone. All alone. No he couldn’t be alone, not now, yet he was. Why. He was always there for everyone. Letting out a sigh from his crack lips he let his dulled eyes stare at the floor. It would be for the better to die alone, no one would have to watch him, no one would get upset after having to see him die. 

Groaning from his horse throat sounded as his back started to tear along his whole spine, scared that he felt comfort from the warm blood starting to seep out from the new wound. The liquid warming up his skin, giving a false sense of life to his body. It hurt too much to even cry out, racking his body with sharp pains, numb ones, piercing ones, sudden ones. Feeling like his body was having its own war to destroy itself. His paling hands twitching and trying to grip the smooth floor, trying to hold onto something to just keep him up. 

Giving in to it he let his body collapse onto its side for the first time, smashing against the floor and seeming like it broke every bone in his body as he uncontrollable started to shake. His laboured breath doing everything it could to take in the air around it, pushing through small intakes to get more. Patches of his skin starting to rip itself apart, though when his muscle started to shred along his back wound to revel the clear white of bone his jaw fell open to let out a silent scream. 

As his vision decided to start giving up on him he felt a comforting hand place itself on his head, starting to stroke through his knotted hair. A soft, quiet tune being hummed finally graced his ringing ears. The Prussian national anthem. It felt a bit like the old times, causing his cold blue lips to jut into a smile while he stared blankly forward. Feeling the heat of sunlight hit his skin and created a safe haven.

“I told you, you would never be alone even in death” 

Those words were all he needed to hear as rivers started to flow down his face. Even if he couldn’t see him one last time, hearing him was enough. He tried to mutter his name though his throat spiked and stung him from the inside. But his smile stayed on. A true smile. Even as his mind shut down to sleep his smile remained in place, never to disappear.

By time the allies came into the room to check upon the ex-nation it was empty. A dark, cold, empty room with only one sign of anyone ever being in there. That was the smooth black feathers that covered the floor in a blanket of black; gliding and dancing around the room in the breeze crawling through the broken stain glassed windows, letting sunlight filter its way into the room in beams of light. Shining on the nations last hope. A tattered flag of the Prussian empire, hanging in the corner of the room and swaying lightly. The only life remaining behind as they walked out and shut the door slowly, glancing into the room one last time before locking the door forever.


End file.
